Ojos del alma
by The-Queen-Zelda
Summary: Link ha caído gravemente enfermo por culpa de un potente veneno que ingirió; en cinco días morirá si no logra medicarse a tiempo. La Princesa Zelda ha decidido ir por ella misma a buscar la medicina para el Héroe del tiempo y salvarlo de su pronta muerte ¿Podrá lograrlo sin sacrificar algo a cambio?


¡Bienvenidos sean a esta primera historia que estoy haciendo! Obviamente basado en mi fandom favorito: The legend of Zelda, y manejando mi pairing favorita: ZeLink.

En esta primera historia, luego de años sin escribir, he decidido tomar un tema que seguramente dará cierta cantidad de capítulos para su disfrute, la cuestión aquí es: ¿será una historia trágica o una historia con final feliz?

Si es que les resulta algo confuso no se preocupen, cada suceso se irá explicando conforme avanza la historia hasta llegar a un por qué de que suceden las cosas.

¡Espero disfruten esta primera historia!

Sólo para aclarar: basado en el Universo Ocarina of Time y con Link crecido naturalmente en su tiempo luego de haber sido devuelto al pasado, actualmente han pasado ya 8 años desde el problema que hubo con Ganondorf y tanto Héroe como Princesa tienen aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad. El resto lo irán averiguando conforme avanza la historia.

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes de The legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, si no que a Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto._

* * *

**Ojos del alma**

**Capítulo uno: El problema  
**

Dentro de una habitación en la que penetraban algunos haces de luz se encontraba a quien la leyenda llama "El héroe del tiempo", aquel fuerte y valiente hombre de dorada melena quien libró al mundo del Rey de la oscuridad que la profecía adivinó que traería las más horribles desgracias al mundo, irónicamente en el peor estado posible; quienes lo viesen ahora sentirían lástima de su horrible y agonizante dolor.

—¡Ah!

Gemía gritando el Héroe postrado en su cama, sujetándose fuertemente el pecho en la zona donde está su corazón, haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por respirar y tratar de aminorar aquel horrible sufrimiento que lo invadía de pies a cabeza.

—¡Link! —gritaba muy asustada una mujer bastante alta, de cabello blanco y piel como bronceada por el sol que se mantenía a su lado, cuidándolo, observándole con gran dolor en sus ojos.

Aquella mujer, última sobreviviente de la raza sheikah, tomaba entre sus manos un pañuelo remojado en agua tibia, acariciando la frente del adolorido Héroe con la intensión de hacer descender un poco la fiebre azotante que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, ¡tienes que resistir! —decía un poco desesperada, agitándose y tratando de hacer que la prenda húmeda lograra que se relajara al menos por unos momentos— Tienes que recuperarte, Link, todos confiamos en ti...

¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido que ahora, aquel que rescató al mundo de las garras del mal yacía gritando de dolor sobre una cama estéril y tan oscura como la habitación en la que estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido que Link, el valiente guerrero del tiempo, ahora luchara por mantenerse consciente dentro de una pequeña casa fuera de la ciudadela de Hyrule? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Ambos sabían la respuesta, pero temía que el simple hecho de mencionarlo acarreara más problemas sobre su, ahora, débil cuerpo.

Mientras Impa, la antigua nana de la Princesa y sobreviviente Sheikah, se encargaba de mantener fresco el cuerpo de Link... él seguía agitándose en la cama como si de su pecho algo fuese a salir en cualquier momento. No parecía que refrescarlo tuviera mayor efecto; aquello desesperaba a la fuerte mujer quien se veía cada vez más y más desesperada.

—Por favor, ¡por favor, Link! ¡Tienes que resistir! —seguía gritando Impa sin dejar de verlo en la cama, entre momentos frotando sus dientes en un símbolo de inquietud.

Impa recordaría de un segundo a otro algo, y actuando al mismo tiempo en que recordaba se retiraría del lado del rubio para ir a una mesa que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, abriendo los cajones con tal desesperación que haría que uno de los mencionados cayera al suelo cerca de sus pies. Ante la sorpresa de notarse tan intranquila, la sheikah respiraría profundamente intentando calmarse; tras hacer aquello descendería para revisar entre los objetos que yacían en el piso aquello que en primer lugar fue a buscar.

—_¿Dónde está? ¡Estoy segura que lo dejé aquí!_ —pensaba aún manteniéndose un tanto desesperada. Sin importar qué tanto intentara calmarse, no podía evitar volver a colocarse nerviosa cada que escuchaba a Link gemir de dolor en la cama— _¡¿Dónde está?!_

Tras unos segundos de luchar consigo misma, finalmente encontraría el objeto de su interés, agarrándolo con su mano derecha para ir corriendo de vuelta al lado de Link, observándole unos segundos más con sus ojos reflejando una profunda tristeza.

—Tranquilo, esto hará que te sientas mejor.

Impa tomaría la nuca del hylian con su mano izquierda, forzándolo a separar su cabeza de la almohada, llevando rápidamente un frasco con un líquido rojo que llenaba el objeto cristalino hasta la mitad.

—I-Impa —intentaba comunicarse Link, pero le era muy difícil pronunciar palabras sin sentir un enorme dolor recorriéndole todo su cuerpo.

—No hables, Link, no hables... Esto es lo único que queda de medicina, pero sé que te ayudará a sentir mejor, a relajarte... a mejorar tu condición un poco al menos.

Dicho ello Impa abriría el frasco con mucha maestría usando sólo su mano derecha, tras hacer ello llevaría el frasco directo a la boca de Link, ayudándole a abrir sus labios para que dejase que todo el líquido rojizo entrara en su boca y que pudiera tragarlo con facilidad.

—Así... así... ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ha disminuido el ardor en tu cuerpo?

Tras beber el líquido... casi de forma inmediata todos los quejidos y gemidos del rubio disminuirían lentamente, pudiendo respirar mejor pero manteniendo aquel dolor en su cuerpo equivalente a que miles de agujas se clavaran al mismo tiempo en su piel, atravesándole los músculos.

—Sí... ya me siento mejor... —respondía apenas con fuerza aquel héroe caído.

—No te muevas, Link, tienes que descansar, tienes que reponer fuerzas... la medicina se ha terminado —mencionaría la mujer mientras le muestra el frasco vacío— pero sé que lograré conseguir un poco más antes del atardecer de mañana —mostraría una sonrisa algo auto-confidente pero aún manteniéndose nerviosa. Alzaría ambos de sus brazos mientras va explicándole la situación— ¡Conseguiré el suficiente como para disminuir el dolor y...!

—¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

Rápidamente abriría por completo sus ojos al escuchar a Link consultarle aquello, tan tajante, tan... tan lleno de inquietud y dolor, confusión y desespero en una pregunta que ya le había hecho varias veces desde hace dos días atrás.

—Link...

—Impa... —con dificultad el rubio observaría a la sheikah fijamente, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados. El sudor que había en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos casi hasta hacía parecer que estaba reteniendo lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse— ¿Por qué no la detuviste? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué la dejaste ir...?

—Link... yo... —descendería su mirada— honestamente intenté detenerla, intenté pedirle que fuéramos juntas... pero ella no quiso que fuese así, me pidió que me quedara y que permaneciera a tu lado en lo que regresaba —decía con mucha dificultad. Parecía costarle recordar aquello que sucedió y razón por la cual el hylian se esforzaba por preguntarle.

—Impa... La Princesa... ¿Por qué dejaste ir a la Princesa Zelda sola? Yo... yo no lo valgo... yo no valgo su sacrificio —intentaba comunicarse con mucha dificultad, respirando cada vez más agitado.

Sin saber qué responderle, la sheikah observaría hacia otro lado sólo con sus ojos, recordando el momento exacto en el que la Princesa del destino se separó de ellos tal cual como Link estaba mencionando. 

* * *

_—¡I-Impa! —diría y observaría algo impactada a su nana, quien estaba tras de ella casi reteniéndole con sus manos en sus hombros._

_—¡Zelda! ¡Tú no puedes ir! ¡Es muy peligroso! Déjame ir a mí, es mejor que tú te quedes cuidado a Link en lo que yo regreso._

_ La Princesa Zelda, quien estaba con su apariencia sheikah más bien conocida como Sheik, miraría hacia otro lado con sus ojos entrecerrados, observándose muy triste y sin saber qué contestarle._

_—Déjame ir a mí, Zelda —caminaría cambiándose de lugar para posicionarse frente a la joven mujer quien ocultaba su identidad— ¡Déjame ir a mí! ¡Yo puedo con este trabajo!_

_ Mientras más hablaba Impa, la Princesa más apretaba sus puños... hasta que finalmente..._

_—No, Impa, te lo agradezco... agradezco muchísimo tu disposición pero... esta misión me corresponde a mí._

_—¿Eh?... ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_—Impa... Yo... —se cubriría el rostro con su palma izquierda, cerrando ambos de sus ojos y comenzando a temblar un poco, desesperada por no saber cómo decir las siguientes palabras— Yo... ¡Esto me corresponde a mí!_

_ exclamaría desafiando un poco a su nana, en respuesta la mujer de blanco cabello corto la miraría muy impresionada por la determinación de sus palabras._

_—Zelda..._

_—¡Impa! ¡Compréndeme por favor! ¡Link arriesgó su vida no sólo por salvar el reino, si no que también la arriesgó para salvarme a mí! ¡Muchas veces! ¡Lo hizo a sabiendas de que podía morir en batalla! —descendería su mirada observando hacia el piso— Cuando éramos pequeños... y le pedí que hiciera la travesía por los medallones... Link no musitó y aceptó inmediatamente teniendo toda la libertad de haberme dicho que no. Fue la única persona que me creyó cuando sentí que Ganondorf iba a traicionarnos, que él era el rey de la oscuridad. Atravesó la Montaña de la muerte, el Lago Zora, los templos... ¡Se aventuró en cada lugar peligroso de este reino sólo por ayudarnos! ¡Le debo mi vida! ¡Le debo todo a Link! N-No quiero que... —intentaría que su nana no la mirase, pero su único ojo visible estaba empapándose ante las lágrimas contenidas— No quiero que muera por ese veneno que ingirió, y aunque sé que tú podrías hacerlo... ¡Yo soy la que debe salvarlo! ¡Le debo lo que soy! ¡Cada uno de nosotros, personas ingratas que no reconocimos su importancia, le debemos la vida! ¡Quiero demostrarle lo agradecida que estoy por todo lo que hizo por nosotros!_

_ Alzaría finalmente su rostro para ver a Impa fijamente al rostro, desafiándola una vez más con una determinación impresionante._

_—¡Link me salvó muchas veces sin pedir nada a cambio! ¡Es hora de que yo pague cada acto desinteresado que hizo, no sólo por mí, si no por todos los demás! ¡Yo iré y conseguiré la medicina que cure de esta horrible enfermedad al Héroe del tiempo!_

_ Impa no podría creer lo decidida que se encontraba Zelda, si bien ya había visto antes a la joven Princesa actuar de esa forma, era la primera vez en toda su vida en que su propia determinación parecía dejarla congelada._

_—..._

_ Una sonrisa se formaría en los labios de la sheikah, lo cual confundiría un poco a la Princesa; aquella confusión se acrecentaría una vez que su nana tomase ambos de sus hombros en un gesto de orgullo._

_—Zelda, estoy orgullosa de ti. Es la primera vez que veo que estás tan decidida en algo, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos que tuvimos ambas sentí ese... ¡ese fuego que emanas en este momento! ¡Esa pasión por querer hacer algo sin importar si arriesgas tu vida en el camino! ¡Ese deseo de hacer las cosas a costa de lo que sea!_

_ La Princesa, Un poco impactada, simplemente abriría de forma notoria sus ojos intentando procesar lo que la sheikah de cabellera blanca estaba diciéndole. Si bien no esperaba que ella la retuviera tanto... tampoco parecía esperar que la dejase ir._

_—Zelda, tomaré el viaje que harás como una prueba más de tu entrenamiento como sheikah, ¿qué tal? Será un examen para medir tus aptitudes como Sheik tras diez años de entrenamiento._

_ Una sonrisa se esbozaría en los labios de la princesa, lástima que no se podía notar al estar usando aquella extensa tela blanca que cubría su boca. No importaba, puesto que Impa podía leer la expresión facial de la Princesa y sabía que ella sonreía ante su noticia._

_—¡Lo haré! Iré y regresaré con la medicina definitiva para Link, a su vez ganaré conocimientos en el camino y me probaré como una auténtica sucesora de las artes sheikah —de manera cortés Zelda se reverenciaría frente a su cuidadora y luego avanzaría dándole la espalda— en tres días y medio, regresaré en tres días y medio... mantén a Link medicado con la medicina común para que no avance demasiado su enfermedad ¡Nos vemos, Impa!_

_ La Princesa sacaría su harpa característica y saldría corriendo del lugar, tocando algunas notas en el camino con ese instrumento musical que parecería que estaban transportándola a través del desierto._

_—Suerte, Zelda, sé que vas a lograrlo, confío plenamente en ti._

_ Una brisa cubierta de granos de arena mecerían el cabello de la sheikah, que veía el cómo su alumna se alejaba de ella atravesando el desierto de las ilusiones._

* * *

Tras ese repentino recuerdo que Impa tuvo respecto a lo que habló con la Princesa y el por qué de su ausencia, casi sin notarlo diría algunas palabras que, sin esa intensión, sorprenderían al Héroe que yacía postrado en la cama.

—Volverá, sé que Zelda volverá; ella ya no es aquella niña pequeña que yo solía cuidar... ahora es... ahora es...

Mientras va hablando, una imagen de la Princesa como Sheik se formaría frente a sus ojos, específicamente la imagen de los últimos segundos que la vio frente a ella antes de desaparecer.

—Ahora es una mujer guerrera que lleva todo el honor de ser la siguiente sucesora sheikah.

—... Impa... —mencionaría Link aún con dificultad, sin dejar de observar el rostro de determinación de la nana de la Princesa, dándole al mismo tiempo algo de seguridad— Sí, sí... ella regresará. Princesa, suceda lo que suceda tienes que regresar.

A pesar de que Link estaba tremendamente enfermo, agonizante por culpa de un veneno ingerido con anterioridad... cuando escuchaba hablar a la sheikah respecto a su confidencia con la Princesa lo hacía sentir calmo, y siempre se reflejaba el recuerdo de la última sonrisa que Zelda le dedicó antes de marcharse.

¡Princesa! ¡Debes regresar! ¡Sólo te queda un día y medio! Si no retornas a casa en ese lapso de tiempo... ¡Él morirá! 

* * *

Por otro lado muy, muy lejos de allí se encontraba una figura encapuchada que cruzaba el desierto de las ilusiones a toda prisa; parecía que no importaba nada más que atravesarlo de una vez.  
Sheik, quien se mantenía en su epopeya por llegar a determinado lugar, parecía simplemente cruzar por la voluntad propia de su alma. Ni agua ni alimentos; la Princesa llevaba cruzando el desierto dos días continuos sin detenerse y las provisiones ya se habían acabado... sin embargo eso no era excusa para detenerse, no para ella al menos, quien estaba determinada a llegar de una vez a ver aquella persona que sabía que iba a poder ayudarle a curar la enfermedad del héroe del tiempo.

—Debo resistir... no importa qué debo proseguir. Link, tú no morirás, ¡no morirás! —apretaría sus ojos al momento de decir aquello.

Cada vez a paso más lento caminando entre la arena y demostrando que lo único que la movía en ese momento... era su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad.

—¡L-Link!... Yo...

Se detendría cayendo boca abajo en la arena, con sus ojos entrecerrados e intentando avanzar un poco más con sus brazos aunque fuese, sin embargo la falta de fuerza e hidratación ya eran evidentes en su cuerpo.

—Sólo... necesito descansar un poco —tras decir aquello cerraría sus ojos cayendo inconsciente ante la falta de energía pocos minutos después.

Acaso... ¿Sería el fin de la Princesa? Sin provisiones ni agua, bajo el eterno sol del desierto sólo se podía esperar que ella terminase muriendo en medio del desierto... más bien lamentándose por haber fallado en su misión auto-impuesta.

Acaso... ¿Es el fin de la Princesa?

Una sombra extraña aparecería tras una hora del repentino desmayo de Sheik, tomándole de sus piernas y arrastrándola a través de la arena.

¿Quién será aquella figura que arrastraba a la Princesa? ¿Enemigo? ¿Amigo? Fuese lo que fuese aún habían muchos desafíos que Zelda tenía que afrontar para poder cumplir su objetivo... pero lo importante aquí era que abriera sus ojos ¡Ábrelos, Princesa! ¡La vida del Héroe del tiempo depende de ti!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

__¡Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Como dije antes: puede que sea algo confuso, pero los sucesos anteriores y posteriores a lo expresado en este primer texto se irán explicando cada capítulo.

Esta historia está ambientada en lo que sería la aventura, así que puede que se prolongue un poco, pero de todas formas -y para no cansarles la vista- intentaré que no pase de las tres mil palabras cada texto.

¡Nos vemos, si lo desean, en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
